facts_of_everythingfandomcom-20200213-history
Devin Weston
'''Devin Weston '''is one of the two main antagonists of ''Grand Theft Auto V. ''He is an influential billionaire in San Andreas and runs various businesses. History Background Weston is an excessive American billionaire, who owns shares in several major companies, from hotel chains like Banner Hotel and Spa to alcohol manufacturers like Patriot Beer and Nogo Vodka; but most importantly, he is a major shareholder in Merryweather Security, a private military company that acts as the muscle of his various corporate and criminal interests. He is also shown to have influence within law enforcement, as evidenced by his relationship with FIB Agent Steve Haines and his ability to procure a police escort for his lawyer and second in command, Molly Schultz. Events of Grand Theft Auto V Michael De Santa and Trevor Phillips first meet Devin after his had a meeting with his friend and cohort, Steve Haines, where he was given permission to torture Mr. K. However, they aren't properly introduced until after they rob an armoured truck for him at the behest of Haines. Weston offers the trio special business opportunities: he offers Michael the possibility of making a movie with his idol, Vinewood Producer Solomon Richards, in order to raise the value of Richards' studio and he offers Trevor and Franklin a contract to steal five luxury cars for him so he can sell them to high ranking Chinese government officials, ordering them to steal a blue Cheetah, orange Entity XF, black Z-Type, silver JB 700 and a yellow Monroe. Trevor and Franklin acquire the five cars, with the assistance of Lamar Davis, and transport them to Weston's drop-off point, but Weston backs out on their payment, promising to "invest" on his own company. Simultaneously, he attempts to shut down the production of Michael and Solomon's movie so that he can claim an insurance pay out since the studio has achieved it's probable peak value. Since the insurance policy requires the inability to complete the film, he has Molly Schultz to steal the print copy of the film with her on her trip to Liberty City and keep it stashed until Devin see's fit to destroy it. Upon discovering this, Michael races to the airport to recover the prints from Molly, but when he see's him coming, she becomes terrified and attempts to escape, only to accidentally end up getting killed when she's sucked into the plane's turbines. Enraged by Molly's death, Weston sends a platoon of Merryweather soldiers to Michael's home in an attempt to have his daughter and wife killed. Alerted of this by Weston's gloating at the premiere for Meltdown, Michael and his son, Jimmy, rush to their home and arrive just in time to rescue Amanda and Tracey. After his failure to have Michael's family killed, Weston visits Franklin and orders him to kill Michael, but Franklin attempts to refuse, telling him Steve Haines told him to kill Trevor. It is at this point that Franklin can choose whether to take out Michael at Weston's request, take out Trevor at Haines' request or spare them and team up to kill their enemies. Endings If Franklin chooses to kill Trevor, he manages to kill Trevor with Michael's assistance. Afterwards, Franklin calls Steve Haines to inform him that his done as he requested and also asks him to convince Devin to not go after him for sparing Michael. Haines tells Franklin that he'll handle Weston, because Merryweather has lost it's licence to operate in the state, but also tells him to never contact him again. If Franklin chooses to kill Michael, he'll manage to kill Michael at Devin's behest. After the deed is done, Franklin will call Weston to inform him that his request is done, asking him to ensure Steve Haines won't come after him for sparing Trevor. Weston informs Franklin that his already contacted Haines' superiors to make sure his backed down. Franklin also asks Devin if his got anymore jobs for him, Weston sardonically tells Franklin that he did do his last job for him, and tells him that Franklin is no further use to him and mockingly tells him "Go to business school because clown school hasn't been working out so far for him". If Franklin chooses to spare Michael and Trevor to kill all their enemies, they will do that with the assistance of Lamar Davis. The trio with Lamar will kill groups of Devin's Merryweather soldiers and Steve's FIB Agents in a foundry, then they will go after their enemies. Michael kills Stretch for Franklin, Franklin kills Wei Cheng for Trevor and Trevor kills Steve Haines for Michael, Trevor will then escape the cops and go to Weston's mansion. Trevor will kill all the Merryweather troops guarding Devin and then will knock out Devin, stuff him inside his vehicle's trunk and then meet both Michael and Franklin. The trio then finish off Devin by pushing him off the mountain inside the vehicle, causing it to crash and explode, thus finally killing Devin. Abilities Personality Quotes * "Because frankly I'm rich enough to do whatever the fuck I want and you're poor enough to not ask me any goddamn stupid questions. Now, I mean that as a friend. Namasate." * "His betrayed everyone his ever known. His got you involved with the federal government, and his messed up several businesses ventures of mine. His got to go. And you know what? I'd like to say this isn't personal, but it is personal." * "It's kinda like a little hobby of mine; requistioning the underappreciated possessions of my contemporaries for some wealthy communists in China who will value them much more...robbing my so-called friends, Slick." * "Right now, it is life lesson time, pal. You have got to wake up to what is real in this situation, bro. Take me, right? I am opportunity. I'm security. I'm fast cars and blowjobs. I got the world on a plate. Those two clowns...oh, man, they are the worst kind of disaster that can ever come down. They are a full core meltdown, and you're just standing there, soaking up major radiation. You have got to take stock, man. Make that call, before it's too late." * "Congratulations, Mikey, we did it. Such a pleasure working with you. You see. I'm here. Unlike your wife. She seems to be...stuck at home." Category:GTA Characters